Declaración de Amor
by AmaterazuHime
Summary: Sólo otro poema. Jareth está desesperado y no piensa darse por rendido, por lo que decide arriesgar su corazón una vez más.
1. Declaración de Amor

Sólo otro poema. Jareth está desesperado y no piensa darse por rendido, por lo que decide arriesgar su corazón una vez más.

N/A: Hola. Sólo otro breve fanfic que me vino a la mente. Espero les guste; si es así, quizás se me ocurra hacer una continuación para el mismo.

Declaración de Amor. by AmaterazuHime.

¿Quién soy yo,

tras esta piel de villano?

Esperaba que lo supieras;

que lo descubrieras por ti misma.

¿Cuántos hombres, dime,

te ofrecerían tus sueños?

¿Y aún más, cuántos los cumplirían,

mi cosa preciosa?

¿Quién soy yo,

tras este vacuo título?

Pensé que te darías cuenta al verme.

Creí que lo sabrías al oír mi voz.

¿Cuántas veces en tu vida

tienes todo entre tus manos?

¿Y cuántas veces en tu mundo

tuviste la magia a tu pies?

¿Quién soy yo, mi chiquitita?

Puedo ser quien tú quieras,

Un sueño; una empírica figura;

un héroe; un bribón…

¿A cuántos seres podrías

moldear a tu antojo?

¿Y cuántos se entregarían

por completo a tus caprichos?

¿Quién soy yo? Es una buena pregunta.

Un ser imaginario demasiado real;

un triste rey; un solitario fey.

Un hombre… Sólo un hombre.

Y puedes hallar todas las respuestas

en mis ojos y más allá, en mi alma…

Pero, si me pierdes será por siempre;

y por siempre, no siempre es felicidad.

¿Quién soy yo? tú quieres saber.

Soy quien ha nacido por ti;

soy quien moriría por ti.

Soy el amor golpeando a tu puerta.

Soy aquel que te cantó con el corazón;

un altivo sujeto que no supo jugar su juego.

Soy quien te llevó hasta el límite y de vuelta.

Soy quien dio las cosas por sentado.

¿Quién soy yo, mi inocente niña?

Sólo un ser de tu libro de cuentos;

sólo tu esclavo, un obsesivo hombre;

sólo el Rey Goblin enamorado de ti…

Y si esto no es suficiente, mi Sarah,

entonces, mi mundo se desintegrará.

Y si tienes dudas, te entrego mi vida;

pero, si no, sólo dime que sí.

N/A: ¡Gracias, Lain3X; moonlighgirl! ¡Sí que están despiertas! XD.


	2. Confesión

¿Quién eres tú

Resumen: Jareth ha regresado incapaz de seguir sin su amada Sarah y hace su declaración de amor. Ahora, es turno de Sarah de aceptar o no el corazón de este fey que tanto ha penado por su cariño y de dar a conocer la historia desde su punto de vista.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece, tampoco sus geniales personajes.

N/A: Bueno, este aquí el segundo capítulo de "Declaración de Amor." Espero que las imágenes que pasaron por mi cabeza mientras Sarah "confiesa" les llegue a ustedes también. Es decir, no detallo lo que está haciendo Jareth o ella en ese momento o sus expresiones, pero, creo que lo que ella va diciendo puede darles cierta idea de ello. Si no es así, entonces, yo tengo una gran imaginación XD. ¡Ahora pienso si no debería preocuparme! :

Confesión.

¿Quién eres tú? Yo…

no sabía entonces,

cuánto te importaba;

o si me odiabas…

Y cuando te colaste por la ventana

no fue exactamente romántico,

no eras Romeo trepando

por el balcón de Julieta…

¿Quién eres tú? No es seguro.

Tú no necesitas trepar,

tienes alas como los ángeles…

Pareces uno cuando me miras así…

Ahora has vuelto a deslizarte,

esta vez en mi habitación…

Eso merece más crédito,

posarse en el lugar más propicio…

¿Quién eres tú? Yo…

no entendía, en realidad,

cuánto te necesitaba;

cuánto te deseaba…

¡Qué tonta de mí, porque…

todos esos sueños...!

Miles de sueños sobre ti…

Sobre tú y yo rumbo a la luna.

La inocencia, como la llamas,

a veces enceguece lo obvio.

Y la experiencia puede matar sueños.

La vida es irónica, ahora lo sé bien.

¿Cuántos ofrecerían mis sueños?

Cualquiera que quisiera algo a cambio.

¿Cuántos los cumplirían? Pocos. Ninguno.

Sólo déjame responder tus dudas…

¿Creíste que me daría cuenta al verte?

¿Pensaste que lo sabría al oírte?

¿Tienes idea de lo que tu luz

produce a tu alrededor; en mí?

Una vez tuve todo entre mis manos,

escurriéndose entre mis dedos… como un burbuja…

Una vez tuve la magia a mis pies,

y escapó volando por la ventana, como un ave…

Un sueño o un héroe, real o bribón…

Tú eres todo eso y más, Jareth.

Y sobre todo, eres el Rey Goblin.

Mi furtivo y cruel Rey Goblin…

Dices que yo te he moldeado…

¿En verdad te habías entregado a mí?

¿Qué clase de esclavo se marcharía

dejándome sola en medio de la noche?

Y sí, tú eres demasiado real, ahora que

puedo tocar tu pálida faz y tu sedoso cabello…

Imposible que seas un sueño…

Y aún así sigues siendo mi sueño…

Los tristes reyes deberían ser felices.

Los solitarios feys deberían tener compañía.

Los simples hombres… deberían encontrar el amor,

y si lo merecen, retenerlo en un venturoso por siempre.

Esta vez puedo ver más claramente;

esta noche, tus cristales no ocultan nada;

esta noche, tú eres como un niño de cristal,

corazón en mano, transparente y frágil…

Si tú has nacido por mí,

yo he revivido por ti.

Si morirías por mí, yo lo hice

aquella mal acabada noche.

Siempre tuve la esperanza,

de que aquel "altivo sujeto"

no hubiere estado jugando.

No fuiste el único en subestimar...

Tú ya no eres sólo el personaje de mi libro;

tampoco mi esclavo, puesto que,

las cadenas se rompieron, al salir por la ventana

y una sombría campanada sentenciaba el adiós.

Tardaste en volver, Rey Goblin;

ahora, me entregas tu vida junto a tu corazón…

¿Si no es suficiente, preguntas?

Qué tu mundo se desintegrará…

¿Aún no puedes ver abiertamente

lo que tú le has hecho al mío?

Seis meses, obsesivo hombre,

seis largos meses, aquí, sin vida.

Y eres tan cruel, Jareth...

Seis meses sin mi corazón;

seis meses sin conocer el calor;

seis meses de agonía… Yo…

Si esta vez piensas irte de nuevo,

si esta vez no harás honor a tu obsesión,

te juro, Jareth, que tomaré tus alas

y te desplumaré para que no escapes…

¿Acaso no viste mi mano extenderse

tratando de sostenerte aquella vez?

¿Acaso no viste mis lágrimas caer

junto contigo y con mis sueños?

Ahora, vete de aquí, Rey Goblin,

allí tienes la ventana abierta… ¡Jareth!

Pero, antes, no olvides aferrar fuerte mi mano.

Y esta vez, no la sueltes. Sí, mi Rey Goblin.

N/A: Espero les haya gustado. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que él se fuera sin ella! XD.


End file.
